1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable computers, especially to a portable computer with a heat dissipation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Components of portable computers, especially central processing units (CPU) and north bridges, generate a lot of heat when working. Usually portable computers include heat sinks for dissipating heat. Yet, the heat dissipated by the heat sink is limited, over a long time, the temperature of the heat sink may increase to a point that the heat-transfer efficiency will decrease. Thus, the temperature of the portable computer increases gradually and affects the operation of the portable computer.